


make it count

by stonerbughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e02 Chapter Fifty-Nine: Fast Times at Riverdale High, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Slight Canon Divergence, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerbughead/pseuds/stonerbughead
Summary: from an anonymous tumblr prompt:"if you have watched episode 2 of season 4 I was hoping you could write something where when Betty and Jughead are in class when she says I can’t take this anymore make it so instead of telling Jughead he can go to prep school for her to drag him in a closet and fuck him."and i said:porque no los dos?





	make it count

**Author's Note:**

> decided to put this on ao3 too, bc why not?  
xo maria

At first, Jughead narrows his eyes curiously at Betty as she pulls him out of English class. But a theory that materializes in his head causes a little smirk to dance across his face as she stops him in place with a gentle hand on the chest.

“Are you trying to get in my pants, Betty Cooper?” he flirts, trying to grab at her waist, though she’s too fast for him, deflecting to redirect attention to the resolute look in her eyes.

“You have to go to Stonewall Prep, Jug,” Betty insists, a familiar fire burning in her eyes. 

Jughead’s stomach drops. How she always manages to know what he’s feeling as well as he does, he’ll never know. But that’s also why he hasn’t wanted to transfer, figuring he’d experience the kind of invigorating conversation he had in that salon one day in a college classroom. For now, he’s far too terrified to leave Betty — to leave his partner in everything. This is senior year. They’re supposed to do it together, like they’ve done everything. But now here Betty is, standing in front of him, passionately making a case for Stonewall Prep.

“But we —” Jughead says, an anguished look swimming still in his eyes.

“We’ll make it work, Jug,” Betty says insistently, pulling him into her, allowing his hands to stray now that she has his full attention. “We’ve been through way worse.”

Jughead chuckles at that. “Don’t pass up this amazing opportunity, Jug.” 

He grabs her face between his hands, kissing her so enthusiastically she practically falls over. Betty laughs as he pulls back. “Now, go pack. I’ll take care of everything here,” she promises sweetly.

Jughead shakes his head, pulling Betty back toward him by her waist. “I’ll pack later,” he says. “But while we’re already out of class…” He jerks his head in the direction of the closet he had once considered his bedroom, only a few feet from them down the hallway.

Betty’s cheeks flush and Jughead grins, remembering when, over the summer on one of their long drives, Betty had confessed her fantasy of having sex somewhere public where they could be caught. What better way to celebrate Jughead transferring schools than to fulfill one of Betty’s fantasies in Riverdale High?

“What did you have in mind?” Betty finally says, biting her lip, and Jughead knows she’s already on board.

He tugs her by the hand and they practically run down the hall, Betty looking over her shoulder as she tries not to let out the girlish shriek that tries to bubble to the surface. Jughead shuts the door behind them and finagles with the handle to get it to lock. Betty watches him, her face flushed and eyes deep with desire, as he turns back toward Betty and finally throws himself into her arms.

She’s on him immediately, wrapping her legs around Jughead as he lets one hand tangle in her hair and the other grip her ass in the short skirt he’d been trying not to gawk at in class earlier that day. She pulls away from him to nip at his neck and whispers, “I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll make the weekends really count,” Jughead promises, groaning as Betty nips extra hard at his neck. “And I’m making right now really count too,” he says, pushing Betty against the closet door and unzipping her skirt before plunging his finger inside her underwear, teasing her clit and circling as she whimpers quietly, on the beginning of a solemn mission to make Betty cry out his name. 

He clamps one hand over Betty’s mouth as he finally pushes his finger inside her, hitting the spot he’s seen drive her crazy countless times. He knows they only have so much time — and again, he wants to make it count. She moans, muffled by his hand, and he adds a second finger as she grasps onto the door with her hands, anything to hold onto as she cums around his fingers, breathless and panting as he pounds relentlessly through it. Jughead finally removes his hand from her pussy, licking at his fingers — just more needless evidence — as Betty groans and slides down the door and to the ground.

“Oh my God,” she whispers, throwing her head back against the door and trying to catch her breath. “I just came so hard. Just…knowing we were here…that anyone could hear us.”

Jughead smirks. The feeling of pride that he gets knowing he turns her on, that he knows what makes her feel good — he’s not sure it’ll ever go away. No matter how many times they’ve sneaked away to fuck, it’s never gotten old. If anything, it’s gotten better and better with practice, their love separately growing deeper and deeper and then making the sex all the more passionate, the more emotional, the more toe-curling. 

Jughead looks down at his still-stubborn erection and grimaces. “I don’t think I have a condom in my wallet,” he says.

Betty shakes her head, smiling. And then, she drops her underwear to the floor. “Yes, you do,” she says coolly, walking forward and slipping her hand into his right back pocket where she knows he keeps his wallet. “I replaced it after the last time we fucked in your dad’s car.”

She pulls the condom out and waves it in front of his face. “Drop your pants,” she murmurs seductively and he immediately obeys.

“I love you so much,” he says as she rips open the condom wrapper and slides it on his dick, as she jumps into his arms giggling, as she positions herself on top of him. 

And if anyone had ever told a freshman Jughead Jones that on his last technical day at Riverdale High School, he’d be fucking Betty Cooper against the janitor’s closet, he never would’ve believed them.


End file.
